Friends with Benefits
by Tommy-hime
Summary: <html><head></head>You wanna play a game? It's like this: You play around. You have fun. You share your secrets. You tell stories. You cry on each others shoulders. You hold hands. You think about forever, but, you don't fall in love because the first one who does, loses.</html>
1. Enter, Li Syaoran

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 1: Enter, Li Syaoran

"Hello and welcome to Daidouji Designs."

I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 17 years old. I've got emerald eyes and auburn hair and right now I'm at a shop owned by my friend Tomoyo. I am her vice president slash main model and today we've got big clients to assist. If we play our cards right, they'll sell our products in their mall.

"We'll take them." Someone took me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I said we'll take them." It was one of the clients

"Really? Let me get the contract." I reached for it and handed it over to them. "Here you go, Sir."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Thank you very much" I then ran and hugged Tomoyo "Sugoi! We did it."

"It's all thanks to you, Sakura-chan"

"Tomoyo they're your designs I-" our conversation was cut short by my ringtone

_Li Syaoran calling_

"Go on, we don't want to keep Li-kun waiting" I answered it.

"Syao, you wouldn't believe it we j-"

"Kura, where are you, the game is about to start. I need you here."

"Syao, I can't just leave the shop you know."

"See you later, bud."

"Syaora-" He hung up.

"There you go again, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo spoke up. "You drop down everything when it comes to Li-kun."

"I'm sorry, Tommy but will it be ok if I leave you?"

"I know Li-kun always comes first. Just be careful, alright?"

"I'm just going to the school's soccer match, where's the danger in that?"

"I was talking about your heart."

"I have to go," I said with a sad smile. This is why Tomoyo and I argue a lot. You see I'm in love with my best friend. I, Kinomoto Sakura, am in love with Li Syaoran.

I'm sitting on the bleachers and the game is pretty intense. There was only a minute left and the opponent team was leading by 1 point. Suddenly I see Syaoran kicking the ball and goes in. He scores.

"Go syao!" His eyes was on the ball. He was so handsome. He has unruly chocolate brown hair which only adds of to how hot he is. He possesses a fit, muscular body and amber eyes that can pierce right through your soul.

It was only seconds away from the buzzer, Syaoran got hold of the ball and kicked it as strong as he can and scores just a second before everybody heard the buzzer. Our team won and everybody went wild.

The team was raising Syaoran up while the cheerleaders were screaming his name, practically adoring him but after a few minutes, it all died down and they all ran to the rooms to change.

After a few minutes, I a brown mop of hair come out of the changing rooms while I was sitting along on the bleachers.

"Hey, hotshot!" I yelled.

"There you are, Kura. Did you see that final score?" He rambled on about his game and all I could do was smile and listen to him. Nothing makes me happier than seeing this boy happy.

"Guess what, Syao. We were able to get those big clients to sign with Daidouji designs"

"That's great, now there's more reason to celebrate."

While we were walking we heard things falling like someone lost hold of them. We turn around and see Sara Matsuda, the head cheerleader, picking up her books from the floor. I was just about to tell Syaoran that we should help her but he was already there picking her books up for her.

This is why I fell in love with Syaoran in the first place, He's a gentleman, he's kind and he's honest. It's not about his looks or his money. He could lose all those things and I'd still love him. I love him because he's Syaoran Li, that's all there is to it.

"Thank you, Syaoran. I had a lot of things to carry. I have books, projects and my cheerleading uniform." Sara spoke

"It's no problem at all, would you like me to take this to your car for you?" he then looked my way as if asking for approval, all I could do was nod.

We were in are seats at are favourite restaurant, celebrating his victory and our shop's good news.

I then teased him, "Syaoran and Sara sitting on a tree K-"

"I hope so." He agreed. But he wasn't supposed to.

"You fancy her, huh?" He only nodded, Now I have to play the worst role of all time, the supportive best friend. "I hope it works out for both of you" and smiled to look like I meant it.

**Next Day**

It was the day after the school won the soccer game and I see everyone in a good mood.

"Sakura!" I see Syaoran calling my name.

"What's up?"

"Can you do me a favour?" For you, anything.

"Could you give these flowers to Sara for me?" He handed me a bouquet.

_No! No! Of course not!_ "Sure" I faked a smile

"Thanks, Kura. You're the best" and I watched him walk away. I then spotted Sara.

"Sara!"

"Sakura, right?" I nodded

"My best bud asked me to give you these."

"Wow, Syaoran is the sweetest boy ever. Can you keep a secret, Sakura. Girl to girl?" I nodded.

"If he asks me to be his girlfriend, I'll definitely say yes. I really like Syaoran." _She'll never tell, secretly she wanted him as well_. (A/N: Skater Boy – Avril Lavigne)

I faked a smile and told her, "Don't worry, I won't say a word." And I left her, I ran as fast as I can to the cherry blossom tree outside the school.

"Why do you have to be such a martyr, Sakura." I hear a man's voice. I looked up and saw Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol standing there. Tomoyo bent down and gave me a hug.

"Something's a miss here" she said.

"Syaoran's happy with a girl, what's wrong with that?"

"He's happy with a girl that isn't you, that is."


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 2: I Promise

It's been weeks since that day. Since then I see Sara and Syaoran hang out a lot. And let me tell you, nothing hurts more than being happy for someone else but it got easier. No, it still hurts but now I've learned to live with it.

"Sakura!" I see Syaoran beside me. "It's like I haven't seen you in so long"

_Maybe it's because my spot by your side has been taken by someone else?_ "Yeah, it is. Did you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah, Could you go to the house later? Something big is happening tonight."

I thought about the date "Why it isn't anyone's birthday, what's going on?"

"Just promise me you'll be there"

"I promise"

FLASHBACK

A little boy with amber eyes and a girl with emerald ones were sitting by a cherry blossom tree. The little boy was sad because nobody wanted to be his friend. Ever since he was born, he was told that more was expected from him that's why when he went to a boy his age to introduce himself; he was just called a weirdo with no friends.

"Lighten up, Syao. I'll be your friend. I promise I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Kura." He hugged me. "Then, I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

PRESENT

"I promise" I mumbled. _You promised you weren't going anywhere. Where are you now, Syaoran?_

So Here I am standing in front of the Li Mansion. I rang the doorbell and one of Syaoran's sisters answered it. "Sakura!"

"Hi Fuutie"

"Are you here for little brother's big surprise too?"

"So this is Syaoran's idea?" She nodded. I didn't see it coming but Fuutie hugged me out of nowhere but instead of the hyperactive nature the Li sisters have, this was gentle.

"You know what, I've give anything to have you and Xiao Lang together."

"Can you keep a secret, Fuutie" she nodded "I like Syaoran."

"Are you sure it's just like, I know you'll go to the ends of the earth for that brother of mine. I hope he could have you as his girlfriend, you'll make him look good."

"Sakura!" The three other sisters pounced at me.

"Hi Fanren, Feimei, Sheifa."

"Girls, let her go" then all of a sudden, they became rigid. I then saw the Li matriarch enter with Wei, she was the only one who can tame them.

"Hello, Sakura." You can see how regal she acted.

"Yelan-sama" I bowed. "Wei-san" He bowed.

"Enough with the honorifics, Sakura. Call me Yelan. If I had it my way, you would be calling me mother."

I nodded then we all heard the door open. There was Syaoran.. with Sara in tow.

"Who th fu-" Fanren began but Yelan stopped her.

"Fanren! Welcome to our home.." Waiting for her name. Yelan is truly the master of controlling emotions but you could see it that she wasn't very fond of the girl beside Syaoran

"Sara. Sara Matsuda" she introduced herself. There was silence before Syaoran broke it.

"Why don't we all gather round the table for dinner?" We all sat down, waiting for Syaoran's big announcement.

"Everybody" Syaoran began "Yesterday, I asked Sara to be my girlfriend and she said yes." I was trying to put the pieces together, I was finding it hard to do. "We're together now."

And all of a sudden, all eyes were on me, Eyes that hold both surprise and distaste for the news that was just delivered.

"Bud" Syaoran addressed me. "Aren't you going to say something?" I stood up and walked towards them. Everybody was waiting for what I was going to do. I then opened my mouth and said,

"Be happy, I wouldn't want anything else." I hugged them both and asked Yelan if I may be excused. I wanted to go home. When I got to our house, I ran to my room and cried my eyes out.

Maybe if I didn't acknowledge it, it would all disappear. It would be like it didn't happen but it did. The boy I loved has now been claimed by a girl, a girl that isn't me.

Why did all love stories have to be tragic? But this isn't even a love story, how can it be when it's one sided?


	3. Why Can't It Be?

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 3: Why can't it be?

It has been weeks since Syaoran and Sara have started dating, I thought time makes it easier but it doesn't. There wasn't a die that I didn't bawl my eyes out. I was so stupid for not seeing it coming. He's Syaoran Li, who wouldn't fall in love with him. I should've known that one day someone wouldn't be just a friend to him and there I'll be, beside him being all sacrificing and sucking it all up.

"Sakura-chan" It was Tomoyo. "Why not try staying away from Li-kun? This isn't healthy anymore."

"What best friend would I be if I left his side?"

"Even if you're hurting, Sakura?" For that I had no answer.

I was walking by the soccer field with Syaoran, it was the only time I could spend with him. We were waiting for Sara to finish cheerleading practice. He was going on and on about their dates and how great Sara is. Like he said, she's perfect. Let me tell you, hearing the person you love talk about another girl feels like a million blades in your back and hearing them calling someone else perfect makes you feel like you're not good enough. We kept walking when we heard sounds behind the bleachers. It sounded like someone moaning and lips smacking against another. Syaoran and I tried to find out what it was. When we saw, I never wanted to hurt someone in my entire life.

It was Sara making out with someone who looks like a college boy. Sara was kissing a boy who wasn't her boyfriend. Syaoran was putting up with this when he deserved something better. I am suffering here, wanting to give him all that I could for him just to be cheated on.

They were too busy to notice we were there so Syaoran got their attention.

"Sara." I can see he was keeping all his emotions in check.

"Syaoran!" that slut said. "Uh, I can explain."

"We're through." Then he walked away.

"Syaoran" I called to him but he wouldn't turn. I ran to him, I'm sure he'll need someone tonight.

We were at a pub; he was drinking his sorrows away while I sat there and looked after him.

"Syao, that's enough. Let's get you home" I was pulling him but he doesn't want to come with me. "Syao."

"Who does she think she is?" He slurred a bit. "I gave her everything I could but she took me for granted." Then I heared him smashing the bottle in his hand in half.

"Syaoran, put it down."

"Nobody gives a shit."

"Please, Syaoran. Just, Just put it down." I said with tears in my eyes. Other girls I could handle but I don't think I could take not seeing him at all. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to this boy.

Suddenly Syaoran fell forward and I caught him. I took the bottle out of his hand and asked the guard to help me take him to my car. I thought about driving him to his house but no one would pay attention to him there so I just took him to mine. I got my phone and called my father to give him a heads up.

"Daddy, Listen I've got a drunken Syaoran here with me. I'm taking him home to our house, is that ok?"

"Of course, It's better to have someone looking after him." I told him of how Syaoran's family is

"Ok, I'm a corner away. I could use some help with carrying him inside."

"See you later, Sakura. Bye." Then he hung up.

You see Syaoran is the heir to a big company, ever since he was a kid his parents wanted a lot more out of him compared to regular kids. It got to the point where they just saw Syaoran as Syaoran Li as heir to the company not Syaoran Li their son.

We reached my house and dad helped me carry Syaoran to the couch. I've got a wet wash cloth and all the things I needed to take care of my drunken best friend on top of the center table.

He was sleeping already while I was stroking his hair. "Syao, why can't it just be the two of us? I'm here. I'll never hurt you. I'll never leave you for someone else. I'll always stay by your side. Why can't you just be mine?" At that point I already had tears in my eyes

**Next Day**

Syaoran trained just like he did every single day. But, today he seemed more aggressive like every hit had much more force. It was then that he started punching the wall and I saw his knuckles about to bleed. I got his hands and told him, "Syao, that's enough."

"You know what, if you're getting tired of me, you can leave. Everybody does." How dare he say this to me?

"You know what, I would if I could. I've been trying to for so long and when I think I'm finally able to, I get a call and right back where I started; attending to your every whim. I'm so wretchedly in love with you, but you never saw me like that and you know what I am tired. It's so tiresome to love you when I'm here screaming inside, telling you how much I love you but you even give me any bit of your attention."

Syaoran approached me and grabbed my hands as I started hitting his chest. "Why did it have to be you?" I felt tears fall down my face; I was hysterical at that moment.

"sakura. Sakura, enough. Sakura!" he grabbed my face and planted his lips on mine.


	4. Casualness leads to Casualties

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 4: Casualness leads to Casualties

I've been avoiding Syaoran since that night, since that kiss. I just kissed my best friend, the same best friend I've been in love with for so long. Did I just ruin the friendship? Does this mean we're together?

I was interrupted when Tomoyo stepped into my room and said, "Somebody's here to see you." I got down the stairs and saw that Syaoran there waiting for me. He had a goofy look on his face that was too cute but I just couldn't look at him in the eye for too long.

"Hey, Sakura. Can we take a walk?" Better get this over with. I stepped out our front door and heard Tomoyo say, "See you when you get home, Sakura-chan"

When we've already established enough distance from the house, Syaoran broke the silence and said, "So.."

"So.."

"We have to talk about this Sakura."

"I don't know what to say, there are so many things going through my head right now. We're best friends and we kissed. Do we forget that it didn't happen?" I really need his opinion on this because I had no clue. I didn't want to lose my best friend but I was hoping he would say no to my question.

Finally he spoke up and said, "How about we start dating." Did I hear him right? Were my prayers finally being answered? I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me.

"Let's keep it casual though" What?

"What exactly are the rules of this casual dating?"

"We have dinner, go on dates, hold hands, watch movies and pretty much stuff that all couples do." I thought nothing could ruin this perfect moment but he just had to open his big mouth and say, "But we can see other people too."

"How can we be together if it's not exclusive?"

"This is why we're keeping it casual. We're dating but not exclusive." Why would I agree to this? Yes we hold hands but I would see him holding hands with other girls as well. I would be such a masochist if I agreed to that.

Could I accept it? I would his girlfriend, well I'll have an idea oh he it feels to be but it wouldn't be real. I wouldn't have say whenever he's with other girls. I wouldn't be able to keep him to myself whenever I feel jealous or unbearable amounts of pain.

"Sakura, Best Friends come first no matter what." Friends, no matter what happens, our friendship comes first. I've never wanted to be stuck playing that role. _Friend_

I wanted us to be more than that but I don't call the shots here. In this relationship, If we can call it that. Syaoran makes the rules just like it has always been since we were kids. So I just sucked it up and gave him a smile, that's what I've been doing for so long that this front is pretty convincing.

So we've been casually dating for a few weeks now. It has its ups and downs. I get to hold his hand and go out with him. I get to feel his arms around me and I could finally feel like I have a part in his life, even if it was only a bit. I bet you're asking if we kiss. You be we kiss but right now we aren't doing anything more.

On the downside, I'm not the only girl he gives the special treatment to, I see him with other girls and I couldn't do anything else but watch from the sidelines. I remember one time Tomoyo asked me why I let him get away with it.

FLASHBACK

"He's not mine, Tomoyo. I don't have a say in that matter." I knew what the rules of our relationship are. "I don't want to make things harder for him. If being his girlfriend would keep him from being at his happiest then I don't want him to be mine."

"Why do you like torturing yourself because of that boy, Sakura?" she was getting annoyed. "You are such a martyr."

"This is less complicated, Tomoyo. I think, there'll be less casualties compared to exclusive relationships."

"Less complicated? How can this be less complicated and what are you talking about? You have been dying ever since you've been in love with Syaoran. Stop telling me that Sakura or are you telling that to yourself?" She walked out.

She's right in all of it. I am trying to convince myself and No matter how much I try to for Syaoran's sake, Tomoyo's right. Casualness does lead to casualties and I'm pretty sure I'll be the one after all this.


	5. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 5: Let the games begin

**Next Day**

Tomoyo was right, I will go out wounded after all of this. I have always been ready to be hurt for Syaoran but I guess this is just too much. I went downstairs and found Tomoyo waiting for me in the living room.

"Hey" We both said at the same time.

"You go first" I tell her

"Sorry about losing my temper last night" She apologized "I mean, I have no say in this so if you're happy with the arrangement then –" I interrupted her right there.

"No, you were right; you have nothing to apologize for." I sighed then continued. "I want it all, Tomoyo. I want to his everything or nothing at all. I don't want a half cooked relationship. This isn't working out for me at all."

"Why don't you tell this to Li-kun?"

"You know how it is between us, what he says goes. It's like our relationship is a business or something."

"Then let's make him believe that it's his idea" She just lost me

"I don't get it? How are we gonna make Syaoran want to be in an exclusive relationship with me?"

She had a creepy smile on her face. She has definitely been hanging around with Eriol too much.

"You know, jealousy is a very powerful thing, Sakura" she said.

"I still don't get it."

"He did say that rules are that you can see other people, right?" I just raised an eyebrow "Then let's use his words against him. Gosh, how dense could you be? Why not try seeing someone else? Maybe Li-kun's green eyed monster could emerge and finally knock some sense into him. I never really understood Li-kun's idea. It's like he's fooling around at the same time staying available in case someone better comes along."I wish Tomoyo didn't say it like that, it was like I wasn't good enough for Syoran.

"Well he needs to stop looking because he has the perfect girl right here" she smiled at me and continued, "And after all this, we're gonna make him see that you aren't someone he should let go of."

"Thanks, Tomoyo" I gave her a hug and said, "You're the best"

"Listen, why don't we go out for lunch at that cafe where we always go to? I just have to buy a few more fabric for Daidouji Designs."

"Sure, see you later."

**Tomoyo POV**

I took out my phone and called the person I need to see to make this plan fail-proof

"Hello?" He answered

"Li-kun, it's me Tomoyo. Are you busy right now? Cause I really need to talk to you about something. I promise it won't take long."

"Sure" sounding confused "I'm at the mall right now, why don't we meet by the food court?"

"Sounds great, I'm on my way." I hung up.

I arrived at the mall and was now going up the escalator to reach the food court. When I got there, I saw that brown mop of hair that has been torturing my cousin from the beginning.

"Li-kun!"

"Hi, Daidouji, What's going on?"

"Ok, I'm going straight to the point. Could you enlighten me on the whole casual dating thing because I'm not really getting why you should hold out from committing to Sakura?" Let's see your negotiating skills, get you out of this one.

"Well, you know we have been best friends since we were younger and I think being in an exclusive relationship right now may ruin that bond we've been working on for years."

"I think it's too late for that. This is already desecrating the friendship you have so why not-"

"I'm not saying no, Daidouji." He interrupted "I'm saying not now. Why can't Sakura and I just wait for the right time like after High School or College where we have more chances of making it last?" If it wasn't me you were talking to, I would've been convinced but it's not.

"Why would she wait, what proof would she have that you'll be there after all that time? If you haven't noticed, all she has been doing is waiting. She's been waiting for you to see her in a different light all this time. She has been waiting with nothing to hold on to, taking things one at a time just to have you in her life." I sighed; I hope I'm getting my point across that thick mop of hair. "Don't make her wait just because you know she will. She's a great girl and if you can't see that, it doesn't mean other boys won't. Can you handle that, Li-kun? I don't think you can handle Sakura in the arms of another."

He was speechless, Bingo!

I stood up and said, "Well, I have to get going, I have the shop to attend to. Think about it, Li-kun." I walked out with a smirk on my face and a confused Li-kun, everything's going according to plan.

**Next Day at School**

**Syoaran POV**

What Daidouji said shouldn't bother me. I mean Sakura's my best friend, why would I have problem with her dating someone else. I made the non exclusive rule, right? Yes, there's nothing wrong with her dating someone else; if she ever dates someone else.

"Good morning, class" I heard the teacher say. "Today we have a new student." Just then a black haired boy with silver eyes came into class.

"Hi, I'm Daichi Tomiyama pleased to meet all of you." I heard the girls squealing but I could care less but then he went towards Sakura who was two columns away from me and said, "I hope to get closer to you." I saw her blush at his statement. Who does he think he is? Flirting with my Sakura. Who, back of when did she become my Sakura? Just then this kid opened his big mouth and said, "Sensei, would it be ok if I sit behind this pretty girl right here?" I'm going to kill this kid.

"No problem at all" Why did that teacher have to approve?

**Sakura POV**

I looked behind me and saw the new kid, I extended my arm so I could introduce myself.

"Hi Tomiyama-kun, I'm Sakura Kinomoto but you can call me Sakura."

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like you, Miss Sakura, Call me Daichi" he smiled and I gave one back.

"Homeroom is over, use your free period wisely." I heard sensei spoke. I turned my attention back to Daichi and ssaid, "Since you're new, why don't I give you a tour during free period. I have nothing to do"

"That would be great" we began walking down the corridors while I showed him the different rooms

"Sakura, may I ask you something a bit personal?"

"Sure" I said, wondering what he might ask

"There was a boy giving me a death glare when I was talking to you in class, he had brown hair and amber eyes. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

This was the chance I was waiting for, a chance to make Syaoran get a taste of his own medicine. Let's see him feel everything I did in hopes to finally get him to be his girlfriend. The only downside of this plan is that I may have to use the new kid in the process.

"No, he's not my boyfriend" I said with the smile

Let the games begin.


	6. Your One and Only

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 6: Your one and only

**Next Day**

**Daichi POV**

"Looks like everything's going to plan" I told someone

"We have him right where we want him, I just hope he comes to his senses pretty soon" A girl's voice said

"You made me travel all the way here to make that guy jealous in the hopes of making Sakura's relationship how she wants it to be? Eriol how could you let your girlfriend boss you around like that" I said with a snigger.

"I love her and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her" the girl smiled and said, "and there's nothing I wouldn't do for Sakura."

"Then I better do today's job well. I'll try to be convincing, Daidouji"

"You better be." Tomoyo said.

The plan was to try out for the soccer team, Don't get me wrong I like soccer and I'm pretty good at it but the main reason for joining is to see if that Li guy would have a problem with me with no apparent reason.

We were now having a mock soccer match and let me tell you that Li kid had serious issues when it came to me. "That's it" we heard the coach say, "Nice game, Tomiyama. I can feel a co-captain spot being taken soon."

"Thanks, coach" I turned my back on him and headed for the changing rooms when someone bumped into me.

"So, you'll be sharing the captain spot with me" It was Li.

"Yeah but I prefer sole ownership. I'm fine with sharing that but I'll be taking Sakura from your fingers pretty soon." I saw his face become murderous right there.

"Daichi!" I heard someone call me, it was Sakura. This was great, it would be more convincing

"Hey, Sakura, you didn't have to wait up for me" I took a glance at Li and saw that he was fuming.

"It's no problem at all. I wanted to see if you wanted to walk to class together." She gave me a smile

"Alright, let me change then I'll come find you." I headed for the changing rooms.

**Syaoran POV**

God, what is wrong with that kid? I can't believe he is bothering me this much. I let out a sigh. I was at a party; one of my team mates was celebrating his birthday. I brought a date, her name was Amy. She was cool, pretty, blonde hair and those other good qualities but somehow something felt missing. I used to feel good whenever I dated a different girl after another but somehow this one feels wrong. I look into her eyes and saw that they were blue, they were pretty. _But not as beautiful as Sakura's green ones_. Why can't I get her out of my head? Amy seemed to have noticed my frustrations and gave me a kiss; it felt wrong, it was like I was cheating my heart by kissing her. She stopped kissing me when she felt that I wasn't responsive

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I just don't feel good right now."

"Can I make it feel any better?" she asked in a seductive kind of way.

"No." I tried to move away from her

"Come on Syaoran, I want to and I know you want it as well. What's stopping you?"

Can't she just let go of me, she's way too touchy and it's making me really uncomfortable. Didn't this girl have any self respect? I would've hit her if only she wasn't a girl.

"I'm in love with somebody else." Everybody's eyes were on me and they watched Amy walk away to prevent any further embarrassment. Why did I say that? I don't think I'm in love with anybody but it felt so right to say it.

I went out of the house, I needed some fresh air and saw auburn hair sitting on the swing outside of the house. I felt my heart beating so fast I didn't think I could breathe. It was all new, I never felt this way about anyone before; not Amy nor Sara or any other girl. But I'm feeling it now, I'm having strange feelings for the girl who I used to call my best friend.

I saw that she wasn't with that kid so I took the opportunity to talk to Sakura while he wasn't there.

" Hey, bud." I greeted her with a smile

"Oh hey, Syaoran" She wasn't too excited to see me then I heard her giggle

"What?"

"You haven't called me that since we started dating."

"Yeah, it was sort of my pet name for you cause you're my best friend."

"So does this mean we're back to being just best friends?" Where did this come from? Why is Sakura suddenly asking me this and did I want to be just her best friend? I don't think I can be just her best friend anymore. We'll be back to sharing stories about other people, she'll see other people and I'm not too fond of the idea of that. Plus, I don't think I can only be best friends with someone I feel so strongly about

"No."

"What?"

"Sakura, are you dating that new kid?" I think she sensed the anger in my voice

"Daichi? No, I'm not" _Phew._ "Well not yet. I actually went here with him but just as friends" She just had to say that. "There's nothing wrong with that right? You're the one who said we can date other people, remember?" No it's not all right, how can you be with him when I need you so much more. I never thought I needed anyone but I now I don't think I could live my life without her by my side.

"I never told you I had a problem with you seeing other people, Why can't I?" she continued

"Then I take it back!" I lost my temper and raise my voice at her. "I take it back, Sakura. I'll stop seeing other people, just let me be your one and only."

**Sakura POV**

_Just let me be your one and only_

"What made you change your mind" I smirked.

"I'm not into the idea with seeing you with other boys, Sakura. I've wanted to punch that Tomiyama in the gut and tell him that you're mine. I want them all to know that you're mine. If this gets the uncivilized side of me out then I'm sure I wouldn't be able to take it if things go any further. When I saw you hanging around Tomiyama, it hurt me more than seeing Sara making out with another guy and I'm scared of losing you to someone else if you could make me feel like that."

Now, I hope you get a taste of what I've been hiding in for so long.

"I'm kind of enjoying this non exclusive dating thing, I'll get to go out with Daichi and keep you at the same time. Why should I want to be stuck with one guy?"

"I'll be someone you'll be proud of, I promise" That's so sweet, but I have to keep this act up until you give me the right words to say.

"Why should I choose you? Why not Daichi or anyone else?"

"Because I love you, Sakura." He grabbed my face and kissed me. That's what I've been waiting for, for so long.

"What do you say?" he asked me, if you knew Syaoran as well as I did, you'd hear the fear in his voice

"My head's saying no." I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling

"I'm your best friend, I've known you too long to know that you follow your heart."

"Exactly." This time I kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

It's not over yet.

Sakura and Syaoran are finally together but it looks like Sara's back for another shot at Syaoran's heart.


	7. More than distance between us

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 7: More than distance between us

"I don't have practice later, what do you say we have dinner?" I heard Syaoran say. Everything's as I always wished it would be. I don't think I could get any happier.

"You mean like a date?" I said, teasingly

"Yes, isn't that what boyfriends do? They take their girlfriends out on dates."

"I love it when you call me that"

"Just as much as I love calling you mine. So what do you say?"

"I just have to stop by Tomoyo's shop after school but we can have dinner after." I said with a smile

"7:00 at the corner of the street where you work at?"

"Sure."

"Great. I love you"

"I love you too." I feel like a little school girl having a crush. I was under my favourite cherry blossom tree lying down thinking of how my life couldn't get any better.

"Looks like somebody's happy? What's it like having Syaoran Li as a boyfriend?" It was Daichi

"Hey Daichi, Listen there's something I have to be honest with you about"

"Don't bother, I know everything"

"You do?"

"Actually, Eriol called me is a friend of mine when he was still in England so when he heard that I was coming to study here, he asked me to help you with this problem of yours"

"You're not angry at me for possibly leading you on?"

"You didn't. So what's it like having him as a boyfriend, Isn't he scary? I rarely see him without that glare on his face"

"He'll turn out as a great once you get to know him"

"If I want to get to know him, don't really want to die young. Anyway I have class, See you later" he stood up.

"Later" he gave me one final wave and I was back to thinking about my boyfriend.

**Syoran POV**

I was waiting for Sakura at our meeting place. She only had about 20 more minutes at the shop so I decided to just wait for her since I have nothing to do.

"Syaoran?" I heard someone say, I turned my head and found the two timing slut who happened to be my ex girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Could you just here me out?" I didn't say anything so she took it as a sign that she could go on. She sat on the seat in front of me and said, "You have every right to be mad at me but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I broke up with Shawn, that guy from college. He would always beat me up when we were finally together. I lost the best boyfriend I ever had because of my poor judgement; I guess this is the karma I get for cheating on you."

I can't believe it; no matter what she did to me she didn't deserve being hit.

"I'm sorry to hear that and don't worry, we could just look past that." I told her

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you. Does this mean we could just start where we left off?

"Whoa. I said we could be friends but nothing more than that. I have a girlfriend now"

I saw her frown for a while but quickly hid it and asked, "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Sakura"

"I always knew that you guys would end up together. I could see the way Sakura acts around you could see it, she loves you like hardcore."

"Apparently, I'm the only one who didn't see it."

"Tell me how it happened."

**Sakura POV**

I heard the door open and saw a woman coming inside the shop.

"Welcome to Daidouji Designs, I greeted her."

"I've got to say, your clothes are remarkable. Are you the one who designed these?"

"Oh no, that would be my best friend, I just model the clothes."

"And I could see why, you have the perfect body for it and you have a beautiful face."

I blushed at that statement and said, "I'm flattered but I don't think I'm that great."

"Oh you are, believe me. There is this big fashion show coming up in England, and it would be great if you could represent Daidouji Designs. I actually came here to talk to your best friend to ask if she would like her designs featured there."

"I'm sure she would, that would be such a great honor. Let me just call her, she's in the storage room"

I called Tomoyo and the lady explained it all to her."

"That would be great" she told the woman. She then turned to me and said, "Sakura, this is a big opportunity for us, you've got to say yes."

"When is this event?" I asked the lady

"If you agree to enter, we leave next week and be back after a year." A year? A year without seeing my friends, my family. A year without Syaoran. Could I handle that?

"Could we come back to you with our answer?"

She nodded and said, "Here's my card if you'd like to find me." She left right after that.

"Sakura, what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked me

"This would be big for you but I don't know"

"You don't have to do this for, you know?"

"Why don't I talk to my dad and Syaoran about this then I'll get back to you." She just nodded "Anyway, I have a date with Syaoran, I should go and tell him"

I left the she and headed for our meeting place. How would Syaoran react to all of this? I was outside the shop and saw Syaoran through the window. I saw that he wasn't alone. He was with that tramp. _What was she doing there_? I barged in and walked towards their table.

"Hey Syaoran, what is she doing here?"

"Hey Sakura, we were just talking about you." That tramp just had to open her mouth.

"She was just accompanying me while I was waiting for you." I heard Syaoran say. They probably sensed that I didn't want her there.

"Yeah, I was just about to go. It was nice seeing you Syaoran, you too Sakura." Finally, she left

"She was just back in town" He was going to say something but I interrupted him.

"If she's back, does that mean you're getting back together?" I was trying to hold my temper

"Sakura, we're not getting back together and I don't plan to. I'm with you now. I love you, Sakura. Even Yes, I forgave her but that doesn't change anything."

I ran and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry. I don't think I could handle that, I've gotten used to you being here. I love you too, Syaoran and I'm planning on keep it like that forever."

"Forever" Syaoran said and followed it with a kiss. I kissed him back; showing him just how much I love him.

We got on with our date but I wasn't able to tell him about England. There's been enough drama for one night.


	8. Lost

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 8: Lost

**Syaoran POV**

I've been hanging out with Sara a lot lately, more than Sakura. For some reasons, Sakura has been busy with their shop so instead of staying home, I hang out with Sara but only as friends. I remember having a fight with Sakura earlier this week about her busy schedule.

Flashback

"Sakura, I miss you. I feel like we haven't gotten much time together lately" I told her

"Syao, I'm sorry but there's this big fashion show coming up and they want to feature Tomoyo's designs, there's just a lot of things to do"

"What's so important about it that you couldn't spare a few minutes with me?" I lost it.

"I thought you would've understood. This is a big opportunity, Syaoran. We can't just let it slip past our fingers."

"If you find this so important, I'll let you attend to it. I'll go somewhere where I'm more appreciated." Then I walked out.

Present

That's the reason behind my recent plans with Sara. Sakura shouldn't have a problem with this; she practically pushed me into her company.

I haven't talked to Sakura about what happened and I'm not yet in the mood to see her. I just received my first message from her. It said, 'I love you' but I didn't want to her right now so I just deleted it. I was on my way out the fast food joint, My dinner with Sara just finished.

"Thanks for tonight, Syaoran. I had fun" I heard Sara tell me

"No problem." Then unexpectedly she planted her lips on mine. What is she doing? I have a girlfriend. There's an emerald eyed girl that I'm in love with. Why can't she understand?

I pulled away but it was too late. On the other side of the street I saw Sakura looking like she lost all the reason to live. She ran away, to the direction of her place and I tried to catch her.

"Sakura!" I called her but she just won't look

**Sakura POV**

I heard Syaoran calling me but I just didn't want to look at him right now. I got my phone and called the person I just wanted to talk to.

"Hi, I know it's last minute but does that offer still stand?"

**Syaoran POV**

It got to the point that I was in front of their door but she just won't let me in so I went to the pub (**A/N**: Chapter 4 I think)

"You know what they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone." I heard someone beside me.

"I know what I have, Sara. I just never thought I would ever lose Sakura and I never will."

"Did you plan this? Are you happy that Sakura could possibly step out of the picture?" I didn't care if I was raising my voice at her. She deserved it.

"I kissed you to make you realize your feelings for me. You're with the wrong girl."

"Nothing you ever do will make me take you back. No one can be more right for me than Sakura and I'm never going to forgive you if I lose the most important person in my life."

**Sakura POV**

**Tomoeda Airport**

"Are you sure about this?" I heard Tomoyo say

"Yeah, my family thought it was ok and I'll be showing off your talent to the world. This would be your big break" I told her "Plus I have nothing here waiting for me"

"I'll be waiting for you, Sakura-chan. don't worry a year in England might just do you some good."

"You're right" I came closer to Tomoyo and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you Tomoyo."

"I'll miss you too. I've got to go now, Eriol's waiting for me in the car"

"See you when I get back." I watched her walk away

**Syaoran POV**

I was waiting in front of Tomoyo's mansion, I went to Sakura's house but her dad told me she left. I needed to find her. Right on time, I saw Eriol's car park in front of the house

"Daidouji!" I called to her

"Li-kun, what are you doing here?" she doesn't seem to be happy to see me.

"Where's Sakura? Her dad said she wasn't there. Where is she?"

"She's gone Syaoran"

"What do you mean gone?"

"She left for England, she's part of a big fashion show there." It can't be. Yes, my family's loaded but they don't care about me. I have no choice but to wait for her.

I just lost her.

**Sakura POV**

I was in my seat, the plane already took off. Tomoyo's right, a year away from all this would do me good.

"What are you going to do in England" I heard a familiar voice beside me.

"Daichi? What are you doing here?"

"My parents want me back there, they say they could use help with running the family business so here I am. What about you?" I explained to him everything that happened, the fashion show all the way to what happened with Syaoran

"Everything was a game to him and the first one who falls in love loses." I looked out the window and mumbled, "I lost a long time ago."


	9. Second Choice

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 9: Second Choice

**Syaoran POV**

It's been a year since Sakura left for England and we're all waiting for her to arrive. I'm here at the airport with Eriol and Daidouji with a bouquet in my hand.

"She's here!" I heard Daidouji say

I saw her. She changed; her hair is much longer, she's more fit and you could tell there's a new air of poise surrounding her. She may have changed her appearance but I know those emerald eyes from anywhere

I was about to give the bouquet and greet her welcome back but then I saw her hand.

It was holding another. Tomiyama.

**Daichi POV**

Sakura and I were back in school. We were already in our senior year. Once again I found myself redeeming my place in the soccer team. It was just like a year ago. I see the same faces and some new ones. I see the same skills, only a few have improved and the same coldness from a certain amber eyed boy. Li Syaoran once again bumped me so I said, "I told you I'd take her away from you" he lifted me by the collar but I just pushed him away.

"You have no right to be jealous. You're the one that treated her like a rebound remember? What was she, someone to keep Sara's place warm until she came back?"

"Shut up! You have no idea what happened."

"And I don't care. So does Sakura. What happened was in the past, I'm with her now." I was about to leave but I whispered something in his ear.

"Sucks doesn't it? Being a second choice" Now you'll know how Sakura felt. Everything I just told you were the things she told me when I listened to her cry her eyes out almost every night.

**Sakura POV**

I saw Daichi and Syaoran talking again and I bet there's a lot of tension in the conversation. I wonder what people think of when they see me and Syaoran pass each other by. What goes on in their heads? Do they go 'They used to be lovers' or do they gossip about how things ended between us? I don't know what goes on in their heads and honestly I don't care. In my head, a small part asks, 'Where did it go wrong? What happened to us? Then ideas would come up like, 'Was I not pretty enough? What would he want me to change?' But the biggest part of me just screams out 'I love you.' I still love Syaoran, I can't help it and he's done a lot of unforgivable things but no matter what he does, there's always another chance. There will always be one more chance waiting for him. I want him beside me, yes. I want everything to be the way it was before it all went wrong but in the eyes of others, he's done enough damage already. Let's just leave it as it is now, screwed up. Let me find a way to talk to him first before we start talking about mending this relationship and possibly my heart as well.

"Sakura!" I heard a group of girls coming my way

"Can I help you?"

"Are you going to the home coming dance with Syaoran?" This is a shocker.

"He hasn't asked but I don't think I'll be going with him"

"Then could you knock some sense into him?" Another girl asked.

"What?"

"Syaoran won't go with anyone. He's got someone in mind for these types of events. Last year he was a stag to all the dances because he's list of ideal partners only consists of your name." _Did Syaoran really say that?_

"Come on, Sakura" another one spoke "Look at you, you'll get everyone's invitations for sure, you wouldn't need Syaoran's. Could you please tell him to stop pinning over you?"

"I'd love to help but what involves Syaoran doesn't involve me. I don't want to meddle with his affairs right now" I don't have a say in his life any more. Why don't they ask Sara? Come to think of it, what happened between him and Sara? I just let it slide and made my way to Daichi

"Ready to go?" He asked when he spotted me

I just nodded. When we were in a safe distance, I said, "Thank you, Daichi"

"For what?"

"Ever since, you've been fine with the idea of using yourself as a tool for this game between Syaoran and me."

"Think nothing of it, my feelings aren't getting hurt. It only becomes unfair between us when feeling get involved and Sorry to say this but you're not my idea of the perfect girlfriend."

"Why am I not pretty enough for you?" I joked then I became serious, "Maybe that's why Syaoran looked for perfection in someone else."

I heard Daichi sigh and said, "He was a fool for letting you get away, Sakura. Look, you're the perfect girl. You're pretty, smart, supportive and all the other qualities boys look for in a girl. The only problem with you is you don't want to be anybody's girlfriend. Well anybody's but Syaoran's that is." He grabbed my hands and said, "That's a good thing, you don't lead men on because you know your heart would be with someone else. Everything will be ok, Sakura. You'll get your prince or maybe the happy ending would be you moving on. It doesn't matter, all I know is that things will get better."

I hugged Daichi and told him, "Thank you, you've been there for me even before I had my downfall in England, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He pulled away and said, "Why not pay me back for all those times I listened to you and offered you my shoulder to lean on. Smile for me, it looks good on you."

And smile I did.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you're starting to love Daichi's character. He only has a few roles but those few roles have great impact.

Something tells me a big confrontation is coming up.

The next chapter might just be the second to if not the last.


	10. To the Rescue

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 10: To the Rescue

**Sakura POV**

Everybody's been buzzing. Home Coming is just around the corner and everyone's been stressing over the planning of the big night.

I heard sensei enter the class and called everyone's attention for a big announcement. "Before anything else, I would like to welcome a new face joining the class. Say hi to Aya Kosaiyo." Just as he said that, a girl with red hair and pink eyes stepped in.

"Hello." She said with a smile

"We're in the middle of preparing for our Home Coming dance, Ms. Kosaiyo. You came at the right time."

"I would love to help"

"Now" sensei turned to the class. "I will divide you into groups of three and you would be in charge of different matters like drinks, music, etc. Now listen as I call your names." He went on and on until I heard my friends' names. "Hiiragizawa, Daidouji and Tomiyama" They all looked at me with the look that said, "Too bad, you couldn't be with us" and just then I heard my name being called.

"Kosaiyo, Kinomoto and, let's see here, Li." Why him, of all people, why him? I said the exact words from whenever I cry over that same boy.

**Syaoran POV**

Guess I'm going to be working with Sakura. We got stuck with handling the decorations. Of course I'm happy about it but it's going to be awkward between us.

"Li-kun" I heard the new girl call my name.

"Is there a problem, Kosaiyo-chan?"

"No, I just wanted to introduce myself. Please, Call me Aya and may I call you Syao?" No way, that name is reserved for one girl alone. Hearing someone else use it kind of desecrates it.

"I prefer if we don't go into first name basis for now, Kosaiyo-chan. I'll stick with your last name."

She made a pout and said, "Well, that party is only a week away. I'm dateless, you're dateless. Why don't we be dateless together?" When will this girl leave me alone?

"I'm sorry but I'm going stag for Home Coming"

"Why is that?" I was just about to answer her when

"Kosaiyo-chan" It was my angel. Once again, Sakura saves me. She has saved me in so many ways in the past and here she goes doing it again.

"Yes, kinomoto?" Kosaiyo-chan sounded pissed.

"You can talk later, we have these decorations to organize"

**Sakura POV**

There were so many reasons why I interrupted them but the biggest one of all was that I couldn't stand seeing this girl flirt with Syaoran. I can't believe he can still make me feel this miserable even without trying. Until now, I'm not ok and I know that he's the only one who can save me.

**Aya POV**

The nerve of this girl to interrupt me a while ago, Now's my chance to ask Syaoran

"Li-kun" I called him

"Yes?"

"You weren't able to give me an answer a while ago. Why are you going stag?"

"There's someone I want to go with. It's her or no one else and unfortunately, I don't think she'd want to go with me."

"Who is this girl?" Who's the lucky girl?

"My ex girlfriend." He gave me a safe answer

"What's the name of your ex?"

"Sakura" What?

"Sakura? The same Sakura we're working with?" I couldn't believe it. I thought it was impossible but then I saw him nod. These two people seem to have History. I don't know what they've been through but something tells me it didn't end up too well and that they're better off together. Fine, I'm giving in, I won't bother Li-kun that way anymore. From this day on, If I'm going to lose Syaoran over another girl, It's gonna be Sakura. I'm pretty sure I lost even before I started. I'm going to make sure they end up together again.

"You look like you're up to something, Kosaiyo-chan" A long haired girl came to me. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji but you can call me Tomoyo."

"You can call me Aya then"

"You're planning on getting these two back together, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I feel like the world's going to miss out on a great story if they truly go their separate ways."

I saw Daidouji smile at me and then she said, "Count me and my boyfriend in."

Don't worry, you two. It's us to the rescue.


	11. It's a Start

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

**Author's Note**: Here's for the awesome readers, I'd like to show my gratitude.

Special thanks to **Liley** for being an avid reader of the story and for the heart warming reviews. (They are greatly appreciated) It keeps me wanting to go on and finish the story. This is actually my first real story since my first work is a song fic. I hope you'll continue to love the story and be happy with the upcoming happenings

Another appreciated review from **Ngko4**I'm glad you like the story

To, **darkdoll25** I'm glad you like Daichi's character. No he's not part of the real Card Captor Sakura Characters, just someone I made up. I'll have a shout out for you at the end of the story. It will be a trivia about Daichi's character. I would've placed it here but it would spoil the ending.

Thank you also to the individuals who added Friends with Benefits and/or me to their Favorite Story/ Author List and those who subscribed and asked for a story alert.

**Amwick**

**EvilDunkin-Sama**

**Sillyhappyperson**

**Cherrysaksblossom**

**Raven1098**

_Did I miss anyone?_

Same goes for my other Work '_Marry your Daughter'_

You keep me going.

Love, Tommy

_On with the story..._

Chapter 11: It's a Start

**Aya POV**

Playing Cupid isn't exactly easy especially when you're dealing with two individuals who are opposing the laws of nature. Kinomoto-chan and Li-kun are supposed to be with each other but can't be together because they're fighting it. Well, Kinomoto is fighting it and Li-kun being the love sick pup that he is, is Doing what makes Kinomoto's life easier.

I tried every trick on the book.

FLASHBACK:

I had Li-kun try on the suit (**A/N**: Just the suit, no dress shirt or fancy pants) Tomoyo made for Eriol. I told him they were the same size and Tomoyo wanted to see if it would fit her boyfriend. I then pulled Li-kun telling him we needed a second opinion.

"Kinomoto-chan!" I called out, I can't wait for her expression when she sees how handsome her exboyfriend is.

"Yes, Kosaiyo-chan?"

"We just needed a second opinion. Don't you think Li-kun looks great in this suit?" I waited for the red cheeks and the stuttering but nothing happened instead she shrugged and said,

"The suit looks fine to me." She even paid attention to the suit, not Li-kun

Present

That didn't work, and then I thought of making the green-eyed monster emerge out of her since it seems to be working with Syaoran whenever that cutie Tomiyama hangs around with Kinomoto.

Flashback:

"Hey, Kinomoto-chan" I walked up to her, she just look at me but didn't say anything. "How do I say this? I really want Li-kun to be my date for the dance and I thought maybe I could give him something. What do you think I should give him?"

She was quiet for a while then shrugged and said, "Try chocolates, he likes those."

"You seem to know Li-kun so well, why is that?"

I saw her eyes show a bit of hurt but as fast as it came, that's how fast it was before it was gone. She had her cold front again and said, "He used to be my best friend." I was going to ask on but then she walked away.

**Sakura POV**

What is up with this new girl? I don't know what it is but she is up to something.

Flashback

"We just needed a second opinion. Don't you think Li-kun looks great in this suit?" She pulled Syaoran looking handsome in his suit. Syaoran was always handsome but wearing a suit makes him look heart breaking. I would never tell him that though, I will never let him see me affected by him anymore. I just shrugged and said "The suit looks fine to me."

Present

Then there was time when she was asking me what to give Syaoran to raise the chances of him going to the dance with her.

Flashback

"How do I say this? I really want Li-kun to be my date for the dance and I thought maybe I could give him something. What do you think I should give him?"

Whatever she does, she'll never get Syaoran's yes. He was never the type of person you can bribe even if it came to chocolates which are his ultimate favourite. He would get those every Valentine's Day but gave no other meaning to them. I just wanted to get this girl out of here since I'm not ready to talk about Syaoran just yet so I told her, "Try chocolates, he likes those."

She can't seem to get the message because she asked,

"You seem to know Li-kun so well, why is that?" I lost my composure for a while but I quickly gained it back. What did she want to hear? I know everything about him. I know him more than I know myself. I used to memorize his face whenever I watched him sleep, how could I not know what makes him who he is? Why? Because I love him, despite everything he has done, I still love him and it's not fair. I love the same guy you've been trying to get to the dance and maybe you could just let him do what he wants because I don't think I can handle seeing him with another girl. I need him more than you are ever going to so could you just do this for me?

I didn't want to bring up the tragedy that was our love life so I just told her, "He used to be my best friend." I left her before she asked me anything else.

**Aya POV**

I was thinking of other ways to get those two together when someone got my attention

"You trying to get those two back together aren't you?" It was that cutie Tomiyama "Call me, Daichi since we are going to be working together in playing matchmaker"

"Aya. Why are you helping, aren't you like Sakura's boyfriend?"

"I'm just a friend. It's still Li in her heart and I have no problem with that seeing as I only see her as a friend."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Why not focus on Li this time? Sakura doesn't seem to be affected."

"What's your plan?"

"Nothing can make Li more affected than Sakura's safety and I know just what to do."

I saw Daichi walking closer to Kinomoto-chan who was currently on top of a really high ladder. She was putting on some decorations since the dance was only 2 days away. I thought Daichi was going to talk to her but instead she pushed the ladder and I watched it wobble with Kinomoto-chan losing her balance.

**Syaoran POV**

"Somebody, help" I heard Sakura's voice, she was about to fall but I wouldn't let anything happen to her so I caught her before she touched the ground. Her eyes were close and she was shaking with fright.

When she opened her eyes, I saw that familiar expression. She was looking at me like she used to before everything got screwed up. I never thought I would see that again. But everything had to end and she had an angry look directed at me

"Let go of me, Li" she spat "I don't want anything to do with you"

"Is that the thanks that I get for saving your life?"

"I don't need saving, I would've chosen an injury than this."

"Really, why is that?"

**Sakura POV**

I wasn't thinking rationally anymore and blurted, "Because nothing would hurt more than what you did!" I probably should tell him the truth since that already got out. "If I fell, I would've gotten a cast to fix whatever's broken or put bandages to the parts that bled. But you, you saving me just gave life to those wounds I tried to be numb about. I tried fixing it on my own but I can't. I feel like I'm beyond repair. Maybe bandages would make it all better but they don't. Nothing can fix it and I would've chosen anything else. Anything would've been better than you." I walked out; I didn't want to see his face any longer.

"Don't you turn your back on me! We are talking about this, Sakura, all of it, right now!"

**Daichi POV**

"We got them talking, that's all we could do right now."


	12. We need to Talk

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

Chapter 12: We need to talk

**Sakura POV**

We under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, he wanted to talk to me, fine! We better get this over with.

"What's there to talk about huh? How you broke my heart for the nth time? How you kissed a girl when we agreed that we were going to be exclusive? Nobody forced you to be my boyfriend, Syaoran. Nobody asked you to kiss me when you were punching the walls until your knuckles bled. I just told you how I felt because I could hold it in any longer."

"Nobody asked me, I wanted to be your boyfriend, Sakura!"

"Then take it back because you never meant anything of it." I calmed down a bit and asked, "Did you really love me? Or did you just say that so that I wouldn't leave you like Sara did?"

"I never used you as a rebound, Sakura. That kiss didn't mean anything."

"Nothing ever means a thing to you, Syaoran. Did you ever think how much it hurt me to feel like you left me for her?" by that time, I was already inches from him. I didn't notice until he grabbed my arms and said,

"Why won't you listen to what I have to say? I love you, Sakura. Last year, it was you I was in love with not Sara. She kissed me and I pulled away. I was about to explain but you ran away. You left me here for 365 days with nothing to do but wait." I had tears threatening to spill but I didn't let them. Syaoran hugged me and continued with,

"I've done a lot of things to hurt you, Sakura that's why I can understand why you ran. You didn't want to feel that pain again. If you give me another chance, I promise I'll never hurt you again."

I wiggled out of his grip and ran. I didn't know what to think anymore, I ran home and called Tomoyo, I needed her advice right now.

**Daichi POV**

"Glad you finally released everything bottled up inside of you." I sat down beside Li. "She told me about you, then again she wouldn't shut up about you." I snickered and continued with, "Many guys tried filling the space you left when we were in England but no one could replace you. She kept thinking there was something wrong with those guys but she didn't know what it was. Then she realized that their common flaw was that they weren't you."

"She said that?"

"Yeah we are pretty close friends"

"What if she sees me like you, just a friend?"

"You think she's pissed at Aya just because she's talkative?" Sakura's green eyes suit her. "Don't give up on her, Man. You'll never know what's going to happen during homecoming."

I walked away from Li and towards my partner in crime.

"Mission accomplished, Aya. So what's the color of your home coming dress?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Aren't dates supposed to wear the same color?" I saw her blush and said, "I'll pick you up at 7"

**Sakura POV**

I told Tomoyo everything that happened this afternoon and said, "What do I do, Tomoyo?"

"Remember when I told you that casualness leads to casualties? Well this time, you guys are both wounded. You're both lifeless, Sakura, both you and Li-kun. Whenever I look into your eyes, I see nothing; like you're both dead inside. Why not stop torturing yourself for yours and Li-kun's sake?"

"What if it doesn't work out and I lose him completely?"

"What if it does? I have a dress made for you. I patterned it after Li-kun's. You can either show up and grab Li-kun's awaiting hand or not show up at all and give on each other completely."


	13. Happily Ever After just took Time

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

**Author's Note**: **Raven1098** Thanks for the love and the heart warming review. I hope you liked what happened next.

This is the last chapter, everyone. I had tons of fun writing for you. I hope you like the ending.

Chapter 13: Happily Ever After just took Time

**Sakura POV**

This is it, the big day. I stare at the dress Tomoyo made for me and once again she has out done herself. It's simple, just the way I like it. It's an off white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It has a corset top and a flowing skirt with a long train. You can see that there's even a longer white material underneath the top layer. (**A/N:** Think of Taylor Swift's dress in Love Story) Even the jewellery has been prepared. There's a light gold headband and a bronze necklace.

It all depends on me now; whether I'm going or not. Could I take a life without Syaoran? Am I even willing to live a life without Syaoran? I have a lot to think about.

**Syaoran POV**

**Home Coming Night**

It's already half past nine. It has been an hour and a half since the dance started and still no sign of Sakura. Was she really going to give up on us? I was on the foot of the stairs, frantic.

"Calm down, Syaoran. You'll get your clothes all sweaty. You wouldn't like to embarrass yourself in front of Sakura don't you?" It was Eriol; accompanied by his weird girlfriend Daidouji.

"If she even shows up." I was losing all the optimism in me as the minutes ticked by

"She will, don't lose hope." Kosaiyo said, she came to the dance with Tomiyama as her date.

The two couples left me and started dancing when a new song started playing. In the middle of the song, I saw everyone stopped dancing. Their eyes were all glued to the top of the stairs. I looked to see what they were all looking at and saw the most beautiful sight ever seen by man's eyes. There at the top of the stairs was my reason for living and she was on her way down.

**Sakura POV**

I was making my way down the stairs and everybody's eyes were on me. It made me conscious. I started thinking, was my hair in place? Maybe it would've been better if I kept it loose than in a bun like this one. I saw Eriol and Tomoyo looking at me. Tomoyo was in a dark blue dress that reached uo to the floor. It was a halter type and it made her look like a goddess. She kept her hair on one side and accented her look with silver accessories.

The perfect accessory to top the look would be her boyfriend Eriol who was currently holding on to her. He was wearing dark blue under the suit. I turned my head to the other side and saw Daichi wearing a pink dress shirt under his suit. He patterned his look after his date Kosaiyo-chan who was in a light pink strapless dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a tulle skirt. It reached up to a little higher than her knees.

I then focused my attention to the foot of the stairs. I swore, at that moment, my heart stopped beating. It was Syaoran standing there in an off white dress top underneath the black suit with a bronze necktie. I arrived on the last step and grabbed his extended hand. "Syaoran," I said softly. He placed a corsage that matched the white flowers by the pocket of his suit. I guess I was Li Syaoran's date after all.

We were dancing to a slow song until I got his attention, "Syaoran, do you mind if we go out for a while?" He stood up at accompanied me outside.

Once we got there, I didn't know how to start so he broke the silence

"I'm glad you came, Sakura" he said. "When you left a year ago, I lost my best friend and my girlfriend at the same time. I'm not sure if I can take that again."

"I'm sorry I left without hearing your explanation, Syaoran."

"I guess it's what I got for hurting you all these years. Sakura, if you take me back now, I promise I'll never hurt you again." He was waiting for my answer so I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and said,

"I'll have you hurt me over and over again if it meant I get to be with you. I love you Syaoran. I love you too much; it's starting to scare me."

He moved back a bit to look at me in the eye and said, "Don't be afraid. I love you too" He then liften my chin and kissed me. It was gentle, passionate and full of love.

I could see our friend cheering from inside so I grabbed Syaoran's hand and went back inside with him. A new song was playing it was "Once upon a Broken Heart" by the Beu Sisters. We were dancing along to it and thought that this song fit our story perfectly.

_Once upon a broken heart__  
><em>_I was walking alone in the dark__  
><em>_Looking for a way to start again__  
><em>_What I wouldn't give for a friend__  
><em>_There was no love in my life__  
><em>_There was no light in my eyes__  
><em>_All the tears that I had cried and cried__  
><em>_Seemed like they'd never end___

_And I never believed fairytales came true__  
><em>_But now I know that they really do__  
><em>_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you__  
><em>_Just look at the sunshine, and you__  
><em>_Showed me a world__  
><em>_That I'd never seen__  
><em>_I woke up and fell into this dream__  
><em>_Happily ever after just took time__  
><em>_Once upon this broken heart of mine___

_Long ago and far away__  
><em>_I could never dream of the day__  
><em>_That your love would come my way and stay__  
><em>_And sweep me away and I___

_Never believed fairytales came true__  
><em>_But now I know that they really do__  
><em>_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you__  
><em>_Just look at the sunshine, and you__  
><em>_Showed me a world__  
><em>_That I'd never seen__  
><em>_I woke up and fell into this dream__  
><em>_Happily ever after just took time__  
><em>_Once upon this broken heart of mine___

_this is the way a fairytale feels__  
><em>_This is the way I know it's real__  
><em>_'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals___

_And I never believed fairytales came true__  
><em>_But now I know that they really do__  
><em>_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you__  
><em>_Just look at the sunshine, and you__  
><em>_Showed me a world__  
><em>_That I'd never seen__  
><em>_I woke up and fell into this dream_

We were in the middle of the dance when Syaoran kissed me once more and I kissed him back.

_Happily ever after just took time__  
><em>_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

After different girls, a lot of heartaches and a year apart we got our overdue happy ending after all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked it.

**Darkdoll25**, I'm sorry but this is a SakuraxSyaoran fic. Daichi is just a friend who's there to make things interesting. His name was already patterned after his role.

Tomiyama Daichi was patterned after "Tomodachi" hinting that he will only be a friend. I hope you like the ending even if it they didn't end up together.

Who wouldn't like a guy like Daichi, right? He's sweet and reliable but some girls let those types of boys get away because they already have someone in mind even if the sweet guys would've been a better choice.

Sara Matsuda's name wasn't taken from anything but Aya's is.

Aya Kosaiyo was taken from 'Ayaw ko sa'yo.' In Filipino, that means 'I don't like you.' My first idea of her character should have been an antagonist. Her character was supposed to steal Syaoran from Sakura and that her name would hint that Syaoran doesn't like her that way because he only has eyes for Sakura. But while I was writing the chapter, I changed my mind and made her a match maker instead.

Thank you for reading and the awesome reviews.

Here are my ideas for my future stories, Tell me what you think about them:

**Love is a Battlefield** – The Amamiyas and the Lis have a history of gang wars participated by generation to generation. Is it possible for two people to find love in the midst of the chaos?

**Tomoeda School for the Gifted** – Do you believe in magic? Don't let the name of the school fool you. Children from all over the world who possess uncanny abilities are called hoping the school could help them control or even strengthen their powers. The school will also be their Safe house for their lives outside the campus will be in grave danger.

Love, Tommy


End file.
